Bolt X Pokemon (DisneyPokemon )
by lopez1231
Summary: 3 capítulos de cómo sería si los personajes de la pelicula de Bolt conocieran a un pokemon ? desarrollaría una amistad o Un sentimiento ?


Capitulo 1: bolt x growlithe

Un día en la casa de penny un cachorro de pelaje blanco llamado bolt estaba jugando en el césped junto su juguete favorito.

Bolt: que divertido jugar con este juguete que me dio penny cuando era un cachorro

Bolt seguía jugando cuando escucho un ruido de unos arbustos, el rápidamente se puso modo de ataque para atacar al animal que estaba escondido en los arbustos, el se acerco lentamente para mirar quien era, salto y aterrizando en frente de bolt era una especie de canino era de color naranja con rayas negras en la espalda, en las paltas traseras y uno en cada pata delantera, su cola era esponjara, tenia mucho pelo en el pecho eran de color de amarillo claro y tenia un mecho del mismo color que su cola en la cabeza, tenia uñas en sus pata delanteras era un growlithe hembra que estaba enfrente del canino blanco.

Growlithe: hola

Bolt (nervioso): ho…la…a

Growlithe: Como estas

Bolt: bi….en...

bolt estaba poco nervioso por contestar a la pokemon, el nunca ha visto una canina bonita por estos lugares.

Growlithe: como te llamas

Bolt: mi nombre es bolt y tú como te llamas

Growlithe: bueno me llamo growlithe

Bolt: wow que extraño nombre

Growlithe: mi familia piensa en como llámame

Bolt: lo siento no quise decir eso

Growlithe (risita): no te preocupes bolt

Bolt: esta bien

growlithe: que estabas haciendo

Bolt: bueno growlithe estaba jugando, quieres jugar

Growlithe: si a que juegas bolt

Bolt: bueno estoy jugando con mi juguete favorito

Bolt le enseña el juguete que estaba jugando a Amanda

growlithe: wow es una zanahoria de juguete

Bolt: si penny me le dio cuando era un cachorro

growlithe: penny

Bolt: si penny es mi persona es una niña

growlithe: vamos jugar bolt

Bolt: claro

Bolt empieza a jugar con la growlithe con la zanahoria de juguete, jugaron todo el día hasta que era para la cena

Bolt (agotado): fue divertido growlithe

Growlithe (agotada): lo se estoy cansada por tanto correr contigo

Bolt miraba a los ojos de growlithe y se perdía en ellos, sentía un sentimiento que mittens le dijo que se llama amor, sentía eso hacia growlithe el si amaba a growlithe, pensó decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Bolt: growlithe

Growlithe: si bolt, que pasa

Bolt (nervioso): bueno te quiero decir algo

Growlithe: y que es

Bolt agarro valor para decirle a growlithe que la amaba

Bolt (sonrojado): yo te amo

Cuando bolt dijo te amo, growlithe se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ella nunca se imaginó oír esa palabra

Growlithe (sonrojada): bolt dijiste te amo

Bolt (sonrojado): si por que te amo mucho

Growlith: bolt yo también te amo

Bolt estaba sorprendido al oír la palabra

Bolt: en serio

Growlith: si

Bolt se acerca a hacia growlith y le prende un dulce beso en la boca, ella corresponde con el beso causando un rubor en ambos, terminaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Growlith (sonrojada): te amo bolt

Bolt (sorojado): yo también te amo

Penny estaba en la puerta llamando a bolt para que cenara

Bolt: me tengo que ir growlithe, penny me esta llamando

Growlithe: esta bien bolt yo también debo irme

Bolt se llevo su juguete y corrió hacia la casa para cenar, en la puerta estaba penny

Penny (alegre): hola amigo

Bolt: woo woo (hola penny)

Penny entro a la casa junto a bolt

Bolt: adiós growlithe, nos vemos hasta mañana

Growlithe: adiós bolt, nos vemos mañana

Bolt entro a la casa para cenar, cuando terminaron de cenar todos, se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, todos dormidos bolt seria despierto y mira las estrellas por la ventana, no dejaba de pensar en growlithe.

Bolt*pensando*: fue un buen día para mí jugué mucho con mi juguete favorito y conocí una nueva amiga, por lo cual me gusta mucho espero que sea mañana para si jugar con ella, mírate de nuevo y decirte cuanto te amo

Bolt soltó un gran bostezo y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban dormidos sus amigos mittens y rhino, se acomodo y se quedo profundamente dormido pensado el gran día que el tuvo hoy.


End file.
